


Eyes on London

by Saxony55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxony55/pseuds/Saxony55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally the day that the boys have waited for. Harry and Louis can come out to the world and this is how they do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on London

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I wrote for a writing contest for tumblr. I won the contest and figured I'd post the story up here. Thanks for reading

The smell of breakfast awakened Harry and he opened his eyes smiling as he watched Louis crawling back into bed with a tray of food for them. Harry raised his eyebrow at the spread stealing a kiss and a piece of bacon off the plate. “Not sure I deserve this, but I’ll take it”

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full”, Louis sipped on his tea as Harry stuck out his tongue showing his chewed up bacon to his boyfriend, “That’s gross, Haz”.

“You love it, don’t lie”, he leaned into Louis happily eating his eggs and toast. 

Louis grabbed a couple pieces of fruit and nibbled on them just enjoying the stillness of the morning a little longer. He knew what the day was going to hold and even though he’d waited for this moment for three years he still wasn’t sure he was ready for it. “Nervous about today?”

Harry looked up at the man he loved, his green eyes sparkling, and a huge grin on his face, “Excited mostly. I can’t believe it’s finally here”. The date was February 22, 2014. It was a day Harry had been waiting on for what seemed like forever. “I know you’re nervous though, it’s going to be okay”, he took Louis’s hand in his kissing the knuckles one at a time.

“Promise”, one word laced in fear of the unknown. Louis wanted this, but he also dreaded it. He didn’t have the same rose colored glasses as Harry. Louis knew this could mean the end of everything they worked so hard to achieve. They’d been together since the beginning. So many lies and fake girlfriends in a lame attempt to keep their secret and it was all something Louis had asked for. Harry never wanted any of that. He would have screamed from the rooftops on day one that he was gay and proud. It was Louis on the other hand that was afraid of what people would say. He was scared of what it could mean for their careers and he’d asked Harry to wait. 

It had been the hardest thing he’d ever asked of someone. Louis didn’t like being the cause of so much of Harry’s pain, but Harry had just smiled and said he would do anything for Louis. They’d come up with a date that back then seemed far off, but Louis never dreamed of the fame they would rise to. It had been three years and they were now massive celebrities. The lie seemed so big now and everyone would know. He wasn’t just coming out to his friends and family, but the entire world. A huge part of him wanted to ask Harry for three more years, but as he looked over at his beaming boyfriend sipping on his juice knew it had to be today. He wouldn’t make Harry wait any longer.

Harry carried the tray and empty plates to the kitchen to do the dishes while Louis showered. He knew he was smiling like an idiot, but he didn’t care as he put everything in the dishwasher and headed back into their bedroom. He could hear Louis singing in the shower as he entered the closet to pick out what he would wear today. Harry was still sorting through his clothes when Louis wrapped his arms around him from behind, “You’ll look good in whatever you put on. Just pick something”.

His green eyes widened as he turned to find Louis still in his towel, “You should wear that today”, cocking his eyebrow up at his lover.

“Yea I’ll just get arrested for indecent exposure before we ever get to our date”, Louis joked as he grabbed his clothes, “Now go get your shower. I’ll pick out something for you”. 

Harry let the hot water run over his body imagining what people would say once they knew. The band had been amazing about it, but they’d known for years. It hadn’t been the kind of relationship they could keep from the boys. Niall had figured it out pretty early on and Harry couldn’t lie to his mates. He knew there would be people who wouldn’t approve of their lifestyle and he was worried about how Louis would take the hate. He would just have to love him enough to make up for the people who wouldn’t understand. 

They got dressed, made a few phone calls to get things in place, and then they were headed out the door. Louis looked up at Harry, “You sure you want to do it like this? We could call the paper or come out on talk show.”

“No”, Harry smiled taking Louis’s hand in his, “I’m taking my baby on a date”. Louis swallowed and took a deep breath and then hand in hand they walked out into the city they called home. 

London was bustling; it was Saturday so everyone was out and about shopping and heading to lunch. Harry’s heart was racing as they walked down the street. It was a short walk to where they left their car, but they were already spotted. A young girl screamed out Harry’s name and he squeezed Louis’s hand even tighter knowing this was it. She grabbed her phone and took a few pictures as they were getting in the car. Her eyes widened as she saw their hands, and then another girl called out, “Are you two together?”

Harry was opening up the car door for Louis, they were more people heading in their direction, and he knew he didn’t have much time. “Yes, yes we are”, and he grabbed his bringing Louis’s lips to his and kissing him right there in the street in front of their flat. He knew they were getting pictures, he hoped someone was getting video, and then before the crowd got too thick he closed the passenger door and quickly climbed into the driver’s side. 

They drove around for a few miles just talking about what they’d just done. It was out there and they couldn’t take it back. Louis checked his phone and the photos were already popping up all over social media. Then a video showed up on Tumblr, and he read through the comments. Louis wasn’t sure he wanted to know what people would say, but so far everything had been positive. He smiled over at Harry as they made their way through the city streets.

“Well we were supposed to go to lunch, but since you surprised me with breakfast in bed, I’m not exactly hungry yet. So what would you like to do?” Harry asked as he aimlessly drove through London. 

“I don’t really care. I just want to do something with you and be able to act like a couple in public”, Louis watched Harry driving grinning from ear to ear, “Happy?”

“Yes, I’ve never been happier in my life. No more hiding. It’s like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest”

Louis nodded, “I’m sorry I was a part of that weight.”

“You needed time. I gave it to you; don’t be sorry for asking for what you needed. Now this is too serious, we need to do something silly”, Harry made a left turn knowing where he was headed.

“Where are we going?”

Harry just grinned, “I want to kiss you on top of the whole city”

Louis laughed, “We’re not going to go climb up on the Tower Bridge again are we?” Harry just bit his lip and shook his head no refusing to tell where they were headed.

As they got closer Louis had figured it out, “The Eye, isn’t that a bit touristy? There will be people everywhere”

“That was kind of the point, remember”, Harry found a parking space and went around the car to find Louis still in his seat. “What you don’t want to?”

“It’s just a lot of people, Harry. We don’t have any bodyguards. I want to do this, but I don’t want to put us in danger. You know how it can get”, Louis wasn’t sure about this plan.

“I’ve got you, you trust me”, he held out his hand and Louis took it never being able to say no to Harry. They weren’t noticed at first, people were hurrying by lost in their own world not really looking at two boys walking by. Harry went into ticketing talked to a supervisor and purchased a private capsule for just the two of them. Once security got involved with showing them to their capsule, that’s when people took notice of them. Harry took Louis’s hand again holding him close and loved that he didn’t have to restrain himself around the boy he loved anymore. People started clamoring to get to them, flashes were going off, and as they entered their capsule Louis pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him for the second time in public that day. 

“My heart is pounding”, Louis said as they got to the top.

“Scared of heights, suddenly?” Harry teased him.

“No, not from the height, from today, I can’t believe it’s out there. Everybody knows.” 

Harry brushed Louis’s fringe back from his face, “I know, it’s amazing that if I want to touch you or kiss you I can. I don’t have to worry about who’s watching us I can just do this whenever I want.” He cupped Louis’s face in his hand, his fingers reaching up into his soft hair and leaned down finding his lips so easily. “I love you, Louis, so much”

“I love you too, Harry”, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, resting his head against his chest as they watched the city literally at their feet. 

Once their ride was over, more people had shown up including the paparazzi. Harry pulled Louis in close to him wrapping his arm around his tiny waist and they stepped out into the screams and bulbs flashing in their faces. The questions came from everyone, “How long have you two been an item”, “When did you know you were gay”, “What about all the girlfriends”, “What do the other guys in the band think”. It was all consuming the way it always is. They would think by now they would be used to the hysteria, but it never got less daunting. 

Louis spoke up, “We’ll be releasing a statement later today, but all you need to know right now is for me it’s always been Harry”

“So you two are in love”, “Any plans for marriage and kids”, “Don’t you think you’ll be isolating some of your girl fans”, the questions just kept coming.

“Yes, we are in love”, Louis answered just the one question, kissed Harry once more, and then security managed to help them get back to their car.

Harry started the engine, “Well that was intense”, he pulled out back on the street, “Still want to go to the restaurant?”

“No”, Louis told him, “we did what we wanted. I’m going to release the statement not that’s it really needed now, but I just want to go home with you now, okay?”

He turned the car back towards their flat, “That’s more than okay with me, babe. It sound perfect”, they clasped hands across the center console, smiled at each other, and headed home together and everyone now would know it.


End file.
